digimonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Digimon Tamer Wars Capítulo 7: Un juicio Digimon
Linfan y compañia purificaron a varios digimons de cada zona y continuaron en pos del misterioso digimon que causaba estragos en todo digimundo. El grupo parecía animado: Linfan hablando agradablemente con su compañero Kitaigamon, Daru hacia un concurso de alardear junto a Gaomon, Hatsuno andaba tranquilamente e Isuke estaba preocupada con una mueca triste, Linfan se acerco y le llama la atención. -¿Que te pasa? ¿Porqué estas así? ¿A caso estas...?- Linfan se preguntaba a Isuke. -...¿Que sentido tiene decírtelo?...- Decia Isuke Respirando a suspiros. -No se, supongo que comprendiendo-te un poco.- Dijo Linfan e Isuke se convenció en decirlo. -Te lo contaré pero no quiero compartirlo con los demás.- Entonces se lo exlpicó. (Flashback) -¡Por favor, basta!-Decia Isuke llorando -Grita todo lo que quieras, no me impedirás.- Se oía una voz misteriosa y luego se oia otra, pero desgarradora voz de Yashiko y se cae ante Isuke. -¡YASHIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Al ver a ver a su hermano muerto y ella se cae de rodillas ante Yashiko y llora. -I...suke perdona...me- Después de esas palabras Yashiko pareció que había muerto. (Se acaba el Flashback) -Y perdí a consciencia y acabé aquí- Isuke terminó de contar a historia -Que triste, ¿No sabes si se había muerto?- Linfan recibió una respuesta de Isuke un "No lo se" Después se encontró un gran precipicio inmenso. -Madre mía, como diablos se supone que vamos ha hacer - Hatsuno se indigno, de repente una plataforma se mueve hacia ellos. -Kitaigamon, estate alerta.- Linfan y Kitaigamon se pusieron en guardia, resulta que esa plataforma era un medio de transporte porque había un cartel puesto "Bienvenido a la zona cielo" -Menudo susto, ¿nos vamos?- Linfan y su grupo saltaron a esa plataforma y atravesaron el gran abismo. -Tiene que ser muy grande... pero menos mal que nadie se hubiese caído allí ¿Verdad?- Hatsuno se lo decía asimismo. En esa plataforma les acompañaba un misterioso digimon no era nada mas que Shakkoumon . -Hola, ¿quien eres?- Kitaigamon pregunto a Shakkoumon. -Yo soy el conserje de la zona cielo, Shakkoumon, ¿Y ustedes?- Shakkoumon lanzó su pregunta después de su respuesta. Tenia la voz muy extraña, como si cantara con una melodiosa voz. -Bueno, soy Kitaigamon y este es Linfan mi compañero, es humano. Y este es Daru, Isuke, Hatsuno... estamos haciendo un viaje para eliminar a la oscuridad cuyo origen es desconocido.- Kitaigamon respondió con total firmeza. -¿Oscuridad? lo siento pero no he sido informado de esa "oscuridad".- Todo el grupo de Linfan se sorprendieron al escuchar de el conserje. -No puedes ir en serio, se supone que sea oscuridad se está extendiendo por todo digimundo.- Linfan perdió su compostura. Desde ese momento el conserje se calló al oír eso de Linfan. Luego Hatsuno interrumpió el silencio gritando: -¡Eeh chicos, creo que estamos llegando- Y por fin ya llegaron a la zona cielo. Ese sitio estaba lleno de muchos digimons que tenían aspecto sagrado. Luego el conserje nos acompaño hacia el gobernador de la zona cielo. En el camino vimos como los digimons se estaban felices y contentos como si esto fuese un lugar todo tranquilo. Linfan se dio cuenta de una cosa, había como dos digimons que estaban hablando con un digimon de aspecto zorril. -Por ultima vez, ¿Donde esta el cristal sagrado?- -Por más que me preguntéis, no lo sabre.- -Como a ti te gusta mentir.- -Yo no miento... se lo llevo un tipo oscuro...- Linfan se interesó al oír la palabra "tipo oscuro" e intento acercarse pero Sakkoumon le llamo la atención. -Linfan, no es por aquí, sígueme.-Sakkoumon retoma el camino con Linfan pero el no quita el ojo sobre ese digimon. Entonces entraron en una especie de templo griego. Luego Shakkoumon nos hizo parar para que el gobernador se revelara. -Señor Apollomon, quisiera enseñarte esto- Shakkoumon se echa un lado y de repente se muestra una figura muy grande y con forma de león. Cuando vieron A Linfan y los demás se sobresalto. -Humanos, ¿quienes sois?- Apollomon dijo con firmeza. -Yo soy Linfan, Linfan Kenishi y ellos son mis compañeros, estamos resolviendo problemas grabes de este mundo, resulta que hay algo que se llama oscuridad, que vuelve a los digimons en tiranos sin control.- Linfan explicaba. -¿Oscuridad? ¿Que oscuridad?- Apollomon dudó de la palabra de Linfan. -¿Que le pasan aquí? ¿Es que nadie quiere hablar sobre la oscuridad?- Pasó como la ultima vez con Shakkoumon, se callo unos instantes y otra vez interrumpieron el silencio, pero esta vez lo interrumpieron estos dos Piximon: -Apollomon, hemos encontrado al posible ladrón- Y ellos mostraron a ese digimon Renamon. -Lo juro, yo no lo he robado nada, ni seria capaz- Se defendía Renamon. -¿Como saben que el es el culpable?- Preguntó Apollomon. -Según los estudios e investigación del detective Gargoylemon encontró restos de pelo de Renamon- Decía uno de los Piximon. -Muy bien, sometan le a un juicio- Dijo Apolomon con toda seriedad. Y entonces los Piximon se lo llevaron del templo. -Linfan... Entiendo que quieres preocuparte del digimundo pero ahora estoy ocupado con otras cosas- Después de las frases de Apollomon, Linfan y los demás abandonaron su templo e intentaron buscar algo extraño pero parecía que no daba resultado. -Valla, ¿Y si aquí no hay oscuridad como lo decía el conserje y Apollomon?- Dudaba Daru. -Imposible, tenemos que encontrar... al ladrón del cristal sagrado- Dijo Gaomon. -Es verdad todos lo hemos oído, había un tipo oscuro ¿Me equivoco, Sir Linfan?- Dijo Knightmon a Linfan. Después de ese momento de duda Linfan decidió hablar también. -Es verdad, senpai vamos ha defender a Renamon.- Todos se sorprendieron de sus palabras. -Pero Linfan, no eres un abogado.- Habló Kitaigamon con cierta preocupación. -No te preocupes, mi padre es un abogado y me enseño muchas cosas sobre los juicios- Decía Linfan con toda su seguridad. Entonces ellos se van donde la comisaría de la zona cielo. Se van al la cámara de retención donde estaba el pobre Renamon. Renamon estaba callado y desconsolado. -Hola, hemos venido a defenderte...- Dijo Linfan. -¿Para qué? Nadie me cree...-Dijo Renamon. -No, nosotros te creemos solo necesito que me digas que pasó en la escena del crimen- Dijo Linfan. Renamon cogió la confianza de Linfan. -Muy bien, explicaré lo sucedido en el acto: Yo estaba en la biblioteca, buscando algo para leer, cuando de repente vi dos figuras que habían robado la figura, yo me cubrí en una esquina para escuchar la conversación y fue como algo...- (Flashback) -¿Crees que esto funcionará, Sanoru?- Preguntaba Blackhubmon -Esto va ser divertido, solo hechamos un poco de oscuridad en ese cristal y pronto la oscuridad se redimirá desde el cristal y no habrá luz que se aferre a la oscuridad.- Sanoru disfrutaba se ese momento porque se reía un poco. -Ya basta, ¿Quienes sois vosotros?- Preguntó Renamon con serenidad. -He, parece que hemos sido delatados... Blackhubmon- Y entonces Blackhubmón decidió atacar a Renamon, pero el lo esquivó con un salto mortal hacia atrás y este combate se ponía muy interesante y Renamon derroto a Blackhubmon. -Etsushino, es tu turno.- Renamon de desconcertó y de repente recibe un gran golpe que le deja K.O. (Fin del Flashback) -Eso era todo lo que me acuerdo.- Renamon termino de contar su historia -Entonces dices que ese tipo oscuro arrebató el cristal sagrado y encima con la oscuridad, ¿verdad?- Cuestiono Linfan a Renamon. -El juicio comenzará en 15 minutos- Se oía una voz. -¡Maldita sea, no tengo a un abogado!- Renamon se sulfuró -No te preocupes, yo seré tu abogado- Confirmó Linfan -Emm... ¿Estas seguro de defenderme?- Dudo Renamon -Completamente seguro.-Confirmó Linfan otra vez. Entonces se empieza el juicio estaba Apollomon de juez y estaba angelomon como fiscal y el abogado... Supuestamente Linfan. Entonces Apolomon da un martillazo muy grande y dice: -Se inicia el juicio de Renamon- -La acusación esta lista, señoría- Dice Angelomon -La defensa esta lista hace 4 minutos... Señoría- Dice Linfan frotando se la nariz con el pulgar. -Linfan, no sabia que ejercías esa profesión.- Exclamo Apollomon. -Pues resulta que sí, señora.- -Entonces nos seria tan amable de enseñar la placa de abogado.- Desde entonces Linfan se quedó de piedra al oír de las palabras de Apollomon, ¡No tenia ninguna placa! entonces Linfan se pone: -Emm. bueno lo cierto es que no lo tengo porque... emm...- Linfan intentaba idear una excusa. -¡Ah! porque con mi profesionalidad es mi placa.- -Bueno... Si usted dices. Que venga el acusado- Apollomon ordenó. Entonces el acusado sube al estato de los culpables. -¿Te auto culpas de tus crímenes?- Decía el juez. -¡Te lo aseguro yo no toqué, te lo podría explicarlo!- -Entonces, hágalo.- Entonces explica otra vez la historia pero con algo diferente. -No no le pegue, ni si quiera nos tocamos.- Linfan sospechaba de su palabra, entonces es cuando... -¡PROTESTO!- Linfan grito a los cuarto vientos. -Si no has luchado, ¿Que explica tus pleitos repacidos en la biblioteca?- Renamon se sorprende. -No ha estado mal, se nota tu profesionalidad. Por fabor, rectifique otra vez- Dijo Apollomon Entonces apareció otra de sus mentirijillas. -Pero no fue tan intensa.- Parece que era hora de decir... -¡PROTESTO!- Dijo otra vez Linfan. -Entones dices que no fue intensa... Pues los daños de la biblioteca demuestran todo lo contrario- Renamon se sorprende otra vez. -(No se supone que me ayuda?)- Se indigno Renamon. -Sige así queo que me estas quitando mi trabajo.-Se burlaba Angelomon -No sabia de que esto consistía tu "defensa". Rectifica lo otra vez- Entonces rectifico otra vez pero como no... -Al final se lo impedí- Entonces no había más remedio que... -¡PROTESTO! Entonces dices que lo impediste a tiempo, parece que te da miedo decir la verdad... Porque tus mentiras se bajan cada vez más rápidos, fuiste noqueado y la abolladura de la biblioteca lo dice.- -No,nonononononooooooooooooooooo, lo estas echando a perder todo.- -Parece que en vez de tener un abogado...-Se burló angelomon -Yo solo intento ayudarte, so solo se defenderte si tu no dices mentiras o contradicciones.- Entonces fue convencido y Renamon dijo. -Si sabes defenderme sin mentiras lo haré.- Entonces la historia como tenia que contar, y su ultima frase fue... -Lo hice para proteger el cristal sagrado.- Entones Linfan...-¡Un segundo! ¿Hiciste todo esto para defender el cristal?- Y Renamon lo afirma. -Eso es una gran mentira, no me creo que el juez se lo trague todo, pero menos mal que solo es...- Después Apollomon le interrumpe diciendo. - Verdad, se que Renamon sea honesto, pero no nos bastará para que tengas el venericto de inocencia. Volveremos dentro de 30 min.- Y entonces Apollomon cierra el juicio de momento, mientras: -Gracias, no sabia que si lo contara todo me creerían, esto es todo gracias a ti.- Agradeció Renamon sujetando la mano de Linfan y agitándola. -Claro, Linfan tiene un gran corazón a los necesitados- Dijo Kitaigamon. -Bueno, mantenga esa esperanza porque vamos a investigar la escena del crimen.- Linfan y los demás se fueron a la biblioteca, pero antes preguntaron a Renamon para saber donde esta. Ellos llegaron a la biblioteca, y buscaron entre todos las pistas. Daru encontró lo siguiente: -He encontrado restos de escamas.- Y Hatsuno: -Chicos, encontré una nota caída y pone: Coge el cristal e inyecta la oscuridad en ella y guárdalo en un lugar insospechable. Sanoru Noshi- E Isuke: -Yo he encontrado un plano de esta biblioteca y sale donde se puede esconderse posiblemente el cristal. y detrás dice, Ets_s_i_o.- Por último Linfan: -¿Entonces se supone que son cosas que se le han perdido a Sanoru y a BlackHubmon? ¡Con esto ya podremos inculpar a Sanoru y BlackHubmon! Solo nos falta...- Y de repente dice alguien. -¿El cristal...?- Linfan y compañía miraron bruscamente hacia atrás y era Sanoru. -Veo que os gusta estas pistas, ¿Porque no lo complicamos un poco?- De repente Blackhubmon enredó al equipo de Linfan. -Nih... ¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA!- Dijo Isuke -¿Que no? bueno, os quedareis con el cristal y a cambio yo me llevo una prueba: el plano.- Entonces BlackHubmon soltó a los cuatro, y este se va del portal oscuro con Sanoru. -¡Maldita sea, tan cerca- -No nos rindamos, el cristal, lo hemos encontrado. -Chicos, siento lo que había pasado hace poco- dijo Renamon, -No hay tiempo, ya tenemos el cristal, mira.- Linfan saca el cristal que estaba ya oscura. -Em... que se supone que llevas, no veo nada en tu mano.- Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso de Renamon. -¿Como? Si aquí está el cristal solo que...- Linfan penso en ello y...-(Pues claro, los digimons de esta zona no ven la oscuridad y mucho menos en el cristal, eso significa que el...)- -¿Que pasa, Linfan? Estas confuso.- Kitaigamon toco a Linfan y este racionó diciendo a Renamon. -¡Renamon, no puedes ver la oscuridad, esta zona os impide ver la oscuridad, de echo se expiran al acercase a esa zona pero Sanoru y BlackHubmon transfirieron la oscuridad al cristal. ¡Intenta invadir esta zona de oscuridad DESDE EL CRISTAL!- Se sobresaltaron todo el grupo y Renamon. -Linfan, no puedes ir en serio. Puede que sea una conclusión precipitada.- Se preocupaba su amigo Daru. -No te preocupes Daru, se de que estoy hablando.- Dijo Linfan. Entonces se reanuda el juicio otra vez apollomon comienza con el juicio y Angelomon enseña a un testigo y ese testigo era BlackHubmon. -Muy bien, Nombre y Profesión.- Dijo Angelomon -Hubmon y soy viajero.- Dijo BlackHubmon. -¿Entonces crees que Renamon que lo ha malinterpretado todo esto?- -Claro, yo solo quería disfrutar de la esencia de esta zona.- -¿Puedes contar lo que ocurrió en su pacifico viaje? -Claro.- Entonces BlackHubmon contó su testimonio. -Yo estaba en la biblioteca, disfrutando de la esencia de esta zona pacifica, hasta que vino Renamon que quería luchar contra mi, y no estábamos nada más que el y yo.- En la parte de "nada más que el y yo" Linfan sin duda dijo. -¡PROTESTO!... Dices que estabais solos ¿No? Me parece que no cabe porque en el testimonio de Renamon decía que había "alguien más"- Entonces Angelomon. -¡Protesto! No se puede fiar de unas palabras de un acusado- y Apollomon. -Protesta denegada, Angelomon.- -Entonces, ¿Como explicas que había otro?- Dijo Linfan -Señor Hubmon, vuelva a decir mentiras y te juro que no volverás a hablar.- Entonces BlackHubmon rectificó su testimonio: -Solo quería ver el cristal, y esa otra persona era mi hermano pequeño, no podía dejarle solo, no sabia cuidarse de el mismo.- Linfan improvisó sobre el testimonio y lanzó un gran... -¡UN SEGUNDO! Dices que tenes un hermanito ¿no?- -Exacto, no veas lo revoltoso que es.- -(Al parecer finge muy bien, Y si...)- Y entonces Linfan pregunta. -Una pregunta, ¿Tu hermano es un digimon o "un humano"?- Dijo Linfan con un tono intimidatorio al pronunciar la palabra de entre comillas. Hubmon trago saliva por nerviosismo. -¿Linfan, que nos quieres decir?- Dijo Angelomon con curiosidad "Fingida"? entonces Linfan asiente y.. -El supuesto hermano de Hubmon no es digimon, o mejor dicho un "no-hermano"- Apollomon se sorprende al ver la actitud de Linfan. -¿Sabes entonces la identidad de ese "no-hermano"?- Entonces Linfan dice lo siguiente. -Su "no-hermano" no pudo ser un digimon porque su nombre es "Sanoru Noshi"- Apollomon y Angelomon se sorprendieron y BlackHubmon casi se cae del susto. -Tu, mocoso...- Decía BlackHubmon indignado. -¿Que pasa? soy hijo único como tu, no se inventan los hermanos, se los tiene.- Isuke miro a Linfan y se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. -Haga el favor de no mentir esta vez, es mi ultimo aviso.- Amenazó Apollomon a BlackHubmon. BlackHubmon rectifico su testimonio otra vez. -Yo no tenia intención de robar el cristal, mi compi era Sanoru, solo intentabamos examinar, Renamon se volvió majara, era como si no quisieran que lo tocara, nosotros solo queriamos examinarla.- Linfan lazó un gran y precipitado... -¡PROTESTO! Solo querías examinarlo, ¡Yo se tu verdadera intención! Señoria, fiscal, echen un vistazo a esto.- Entonces sujetaba el cristal y su digivide, se ve como unos instantes el cristal sagrado. -¡Es cristal sagrado! ¿Donde lo as encontrado?- Dudó Apollomon. -Es bastante sencillo, ¿ves esta nota?- Linfan enseño la nota al la señoría y lo leyó en alto. -¿Que quieres decir con esta nota?- Entonces Linfan aclara diciendo. -Vosotros los digimons sagrados no podéis ver la oscuridad porque no os llega el contacto, por eso no viste el cristal y desconocías la existencia de la oscuridad.- Linfan lo explico... -Si es verdad, pero te falta algo, listo.- Dijo BlackHubmon -La intención, mi padre sabia también de ello. ¡Tu motivo era para expandir la oscuridad a la zona cielo desde el cristal.- -¿Y como lo vas a demostrar la intención si la prueba clave esta en mis entrañas?- Linfan miró fijamente el suelo y pensó. Kitaiga salta donde BlackHubmon. -No te preocupes, yo te hare un lavado de estomago personal.- Y Kitaigamon da una patada salto mortal en su mentón y se mete dentro de BlackHubmon e intenta buscar el plano. El publico se quedaron pasmados, Apollomon vio que la piel anaranjada de Hubmon se volvia morado negricino. -¿Pero que...?- Apollomon apreció los cambios que sucedian a BlackHubmon. De repente Kitaigamon sale de la boca de BlackHubmon dando otra patada. -Linfan, esta aquí el plano.- Kitaigamon salta hacia la mesa del abogado y entrega el plano a Linfan. -Apollomon, esta es la prueba que BlackHubmon planeaba sabotear la zona. Es la prueba solida que hay.- Dijo enseñando la prueba a Apollomon y ve Linfan que Apollomon esta pendiente a otra cosa, Linfan mira tambien y sale Sanoru, de un portal y andando con serenidad. -¿Es amigo tuyo?- Pregunto Apollomon. -¡No, ese es el que quiere sucumbir el digimundo en oscuridad- Linfan responio a Apollomon. -¿Crees que has ganado?- Sanoru dio un chasquido y de repente una sombra se expandía poco a poco hasta llenarse la zona de oscuridad. De repente Apollomon con una mirada seria va dirijo a Sanoru, pero una barrera le proteje, y con la onda pudo ver que estaba atrapado con el grupo de Linfan. -Muy buen, ¿Queríais salir con las vuestras? Pues preparaos.- Sanoru Sacó su digivite y la alzo, era como si utilizase todo su poder, y BlackHubmon resultó que se digievolucionó a Orochimon. El grupo de Linfan también están dispuestos a Luchar contra Orochimon. Fin del episodio.